


Party Time

by Saesama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Generator, ghosts everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the final boss battle and you'll be damned if you're going to sit this one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bro/Brobot/The Medium

See, that's the thing about the final boss battle. 

All the rules are out. You gotta use every skill you learned in the game to beat the big bad, but the normal rules are out. The big bad's got cheap-ass one-hit kill attacks and massive AOE's that take out half your fucking team and the rules of the universe usually get kinda or really suspended and this isn't even his final form. 

But the players aren't entirely fucked. The rules get suspended and the big bad has all of the sub-bosses attacks, but the players can sometimes call on some extra help. 

And sometimes, NPC's that died in act one come back for a miraculous save.

You look at the metallic thingamajig next to you. The Brobot is settled firmly in uncanny valley, and you remember playing with wires at sixteen and thinking you were going to change the world. His - not an it, thing's too cool to be an it - chest gleams with new metal and you're constantly surprised that you remember enough to have repaired him. He looks back at you, at the too-blank expanse of your ghost eyes and he gives the best stoic nod you've ever seen.

"All right, boyos," you yell out. Before you, a mass of blond heads look up and behind an eternity of black glass is an eternity of ghost eyes. One hundred thousand doomed Dirk's and Dave's, and you're the only ghost Bro. No doomed robots, and Dirk's Bro has his own mission, so it's you and the Brobot controlling this hunk of the biggest fucking party in the known universe. "The Green Lady's gonna rise any minute now, so get your asses in gear. Polish your blades and sharpen your shades, because we only get one chance at this. Brobot's gonna give the signal."

If they were Marines or the doomed Jake and Jade's, they'd give a ooh-rah or something like that. But you're not Marines; you're Striders and one hundred thousand sweet shades gleam, and one hundred thousand hands rise into a wave of upturned thumbs. 

You turn around and look up. Lord English is wreaking holy hell across LOTAK, and even from Prospit you can see the cracks starting to spread across your doppelganger's planet.

You guys are so breaking the rules of the universe. But fuck it, Lord English started it and while eight asshole gods are going to finish it, they need the help of a few million ghosts.

The first wave of ghosts breaks against LOTAK, trolls and Egberts and Lalondes going down under blasts of concentrated time and the real John and Karkat and Terezi and Rose and Roxy are among them, just like the real Dirk and Dave are somewhere in your troops.

Calliope's ghost gleams across the Medium like a beacon and Brobot fires up his rockets and takes off. You kick off on your rocket board and behind the two of you comes the ghosts in a wave of irony and deadly blades.

It's the final battle. And it's time to party.


End file.
